Conociendo nuestro futuro
by Mayu-chan Kagamine
Summary: Hogwarts de 1977 debe prepararse para lo que se le viene encima por planes de sus descendientes. ¿Qué sucederá con las 3 generaciones reunidas en un solo tiempo?. Muchas risa y situaciones graciosas así como vergonzosas
1. Prologo

_**"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

_**Titulo: Conociendo nuestro futuro**_

_**Autor: Mayu-chan Kagamine**_

_**Palabras del Capitulo: 774**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Advertencias: Algunas malas palabras en capítulos futuros así como golpes, intentos de asesinatos, mucho drama, humor y algunos toques Dark en personajes de la 3ra generación**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, si fuera así reviviría a James y Lily Potter despues de vencer a Voldemort o abría muchos libros de la 3ra generación desde el primer año de Teddy hasta el último de Lily y Hugo**_

**††****_PROLOGO_****††**

* * *

El gran comedor esa mañana era un hervidero de murmullos, pues cuando los alumnos se encontraban todos en el gran comedor una luz había aparecido de la nada dejando dos grupos bastante numerosos de encapuchados, uno de los grupos sus capas eran azules, y el otro amarillas, aunque una persona llevaba una capa verde y no llevaba capucha pero sus rasgos no les recordaban a absolutamente nadie conocido, el cabello lo llevaba azul eléctrico, los ojos violetas oscuros y no era ni flaco ni gordo, de estatura y musculatura promedio.

–Etto… Hola a todos, pues… mierda olvide lo que tenía que decir– comento algo abochornado el peli-azul mientras sus mejillas se ponían totalmente coloradas.

–Cariño, en tu bolsillo derecho esta una tarjeta con lo que debes decir, ya esperábamos que sucediera algo así– la que hablaba era por la voz una chica, sospechaban que casi una adulta que pertenecía al grupo amarillo.

–Ah, sí, muchas gracias, bueno a ver– saco el susodicho papel –Hola Hogwarts de 1977, nosotros hemos venido desde el futuro buscando darles un susto de muerte sin sentido… ¡Eh, esperen ahí! ¿Quién escribió esta basura filosófica?, esperen mejor no me digan quien más que la sabelotodo prefecta perfecta…–

– ¡CALLA! – grito otra chica del grupo amarillo, su tono de voz amenazante.

–Ok, ok… pues volviendo a esto, estamos aquí porque los merodeadores 2.0, 2.1, 2.2, las prefectas aburridas perfectas, tiernos puffs y las pequeñas serpientes queremos darles un vistazo al futuro pero lo haremos más divertido… jejeje, todo será al azar, se presentaran personas de este tiempo, sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos, para que sepan cualquier persona que aun no tenga edad para estudiar en Hogwarts en este momento se presentara con los de las capas azules que son sus hijos, y pues en mi caso me presentare con vuestros nietos porque, bueno eso no tiene sentido – sonrisa nerviosa.

– ¿El director les permitió esta locura? – preguntó una voz bastante sorprendida una voz en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

– Así es joven Boot, y para su información, las clases seguirán más o menos de manera normal, aunque se quitaran todas las de las tardes, y los jóvenes aquí presentes asistirán a sus respectivos cursos, a excepción de los que se graduaron, y por hoy no habrá clases, mañana empezaremos, ahora que tal si permitimos al joven…– hablo Dumbledore

– ¡Osito! – se oyó una burla de alguien en el grupo amarillo.

– Cállate Mini-mini-Bambi– regreso el oji-violeta –Y sobre su pregunta Director, Temus seria un apodo que no revelaría mucho, ahora bien los sortearemos con esto–una tarima apareció en medio del gran comedor y sobre este una tómbola como las de lotería de esas que salen en las caricaturas muggles –Antes de que se me olvide, hay algunas personas que miran esto por medio de métodos mágicos que inventamos para esto, esas personas son de este tiempo y vendrán cuando les toque su turno, ahora ¡TODO MUNDO A LA MESA DE SU CASA ANTES DE QUE SE ENFRENTEN A MI IRA! – el grito les dio tremendo susto que corrieron a sus mesas rápidamente sin siquiera renegar –Cuando un nombre salga de la tómbola, para los sangre pura tómbola es esa cosa en el centro de la tarima, es una cosa muggle que usan para los sorteos, bueno como decía, cuando salga un nombre se pondrán de pie luego pasaran al medio del gran comedor sobre la tarima y dirán los siguientes datos: Nombre, edad, casa, estado de sangre, si tienen o tuvieron algún puesto ya sea prefecto, premio anual, bateador, etc; además de decir quiénes son sus padres, amigos y pareja en caso de que tengan; por lo que más quieran, díganles por apodos a las personas que no se han presentado para más diversión, los papelitos también tienen apodos así que creo que reconocerán el suyo, tendrán el apodo original, por ejemplo cornamenta pertenece a esta generación a pesar de ser uno de los apodos de mini-mini-bambi, creo que eso sería todo, ah esperen, habilidades y algo acerca de sus personalidades… sip, ahora si es todo–

–En ese caso joven Temus, sería tan amable de comenzar, por lo menos deben presentarse unas 5 personas el día de hoy, y aun debe quedar tiempo para acomodarlos en las salas comunes– exclamo severamente la profesora McGonnagall

– Claro querida Minnie– fue la respuesta del joven peli-azul antes de subir rápidamente a la tarima y empezar a darle muchísimas vueltas a la tómbola una vez dejo de dar vuelta un papelito salió volando de esta hasta ponerse delante de la jefa de Gryffindor.

–Hay de mi lo que me espera, bueno, la primera es… ¿Prefecta Perfecta?... –

* * *

**_Y da inicio esta historia que ronda mi cabeza desde hace tiempo y finalmente pude escribir, tratare de traerles el siguiente capitulo lo antes posible, ya esta escrito solo es necesario que lo pase a la compu, inclusive quizás suba dos para la siguiente semana, que en estos momento en mi libreta llevo la 3ra presentación a la mitad, y ya tengo el orden completo planeado, y eso._**

**_Como dato importante, esta historia se ubica temporalmente un mes después del inicio del 7mo curso de los merodeadores pero creo que falle en las fechas de estos, bueno realmente lo sé, pero mis motivos tendre :P, ahora les dejo, besos!_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR, ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y HACEN QUE TRABAJE MÁS RÁPIDO!_**


	2. Prensentación 1: Prefecta Perfecta

**_"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

**_Titulo: Conociendo nuestro futuro_**

**_Autor: Mayu-chan Kagamine_**

**_Palabras del Capitulo: 600_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Advertencias: Algunas malas palabras en capítulos futuros así como golpes, intentos de asesinatos, mucho drama, humor y algunos toques Dark en personajes de la 3ra generación_**

**_Disclaimer: Veamos, morena, mexicana y que no tiene más de 2000 pesos, no definitivamente no soy Rowling._**

* * *

**††Lilianne Anne Evans **_**«PREFECTA PERFECTA»**_**††**

* * *

Desde algún lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor se puso en pie una chica de cabello rojo como el fuego con brillantes ojos verdes y la piel de porcelana, su contextura era bastante promedio para su edad, vestía pulcramente su uniforme con una insignia de premio anual brillando en su pecho de manera elegante, tranquilamente se dirigió a la tarima donde debería presentarse, ese pensamiento causo que se sonrojara un poco ya que no le gustaba demasiado llamar la atención.

–Bueno, hola a todos, yo soy Lily Anne Evans, soy _nacida muggle, _tengo 17 años de edad por lo que me encuentro en último curso siendo una valiente miembro de la casa Gryffindor, fui nombrada prefecta en quinto curso—

– ¡PREFECTA PERFECTA!– exclamaron alegremente 4 jóvenes en la mesa de los leones recibiendo malas miradas de parte de la peli-roja.

– ¡Callaos tunda de imbéciles!, sin ánimos de ofenderte Rem– fue sin duda el regaño que lanzo de nuevo Lily.

– Perdón Evans/Lily– se disculparon los jóvenes con poco arrepentimiento.

–Erg, bueno siguiendo conmigo, este año fui nombrada premia anual junto al idiota que sigue intentando que salga con él–esto causo risas en varias personas pero la oji-verde decidió ignorarlas – y bien mis padres son Marianne y Richard Evans, tengo una hermana llamada Petunia, mientras mis amigos son Rem, Lice y Mary, veamos, también tengo muchísimo gusto por el estudio, cuando salga de Hogwarts me gustaría convertirme en alguien útil para la guerra contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado—

—Dah, ¿Podrían por favor llamarle por su nombre?, esperen, aunque sea por ese estúpido anagrama de su nombre, o algún diminutivo de este, ¿Sí?— pregunto alguien en la mesa de las serpientes aunque nadie supo identificar correctamente quien fue.

— ¡NO DIGAS ESE NOMBRE!— gritaron varias personas mirando a todos los Sly.

— ¿Por qué no?, En este tiempo aun no es un tabú—varios se preocuparon ante esto—y además no le tengo miedo, así que no temo decir su nombre—

— ¡YA DEJEN DE DISCUTIR ESO Y DEJENME PRESENTARME! —ante el grito, todos guardaron silencio sabiamente— Bueno para finalizar no tengo novio, y ahora, ¿Alguna duda? —

— ¿Nunca le darías una oportunidad a James para salir contigo? — cuestiono una voz masculina desde la mesa de Gryffindor, varios lograron identificarle como un miembro del grupo de los que eran sus hijos.

—Probablemente si lograse madurar un poco, pero como es prácticamente imposible que llegue a suceder, yo opino que no— contestó de vuelta la peli-roja — ¿Algo más? —

— ¿Qué harías si algún hijo o nieto tuyo fuera Slytherin? —pregunto alguien más en la mesa de Gryffindor, aunque nadie logró identificar a qué grupo pertenecía la voz.

—Probablemente lo aceptaría y solamente le rogaría a Merlín que no tenga esos estúpidos prejuicios de la mayoría de miembros de dicha casa—murmuró la oji-esmeralda— ¿Ahora sí es todo? —

Todo mundo permaneció en silencio mientras "Temus" caminaba de vuelta a la plataforma con paso tranquilo, se colocaba a un lado de Lily para luego mirar alrededor y asentir a quien sabe quién.

—Bien, parece que eso es todo, puede sentarse señorita Evans— no tuvo que repetir las palabras que la joven ya se encontraba en camino a su mesa—Veamos ahora a quien le toca—lo último lo dijo con cierto toque burlón.

Con fuerza le dio una vuelta a la tómbola esperando pacientemente conocer que persona será la siguiente en presentarse, cuando un papel salió volando en dirección a la cara de el joven Severus Snape, esté sin siquiera inmutarse leyó el contenido del papel:

—Le toca a **Lilu**— murmuro de manera gélida, momento después alguien murmuraba palabras de aliento a un chica

* * *

**_Si, si, se que cualquiera pudo imaginarse algo así, pero me tarde porque realice varias modificaciones al cápitulo, en realidad lo único que quedo igual fue hasta donde dicen "Perdon Evans/Lily", después de eso lo cambie todo._**

**_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que dejaron en le prologo! Los leo todos con mucho animo, y perdón si no los contesto pero generalmente entró por movil y no me deja responder reviews._**

**_Bueno ahora que estoy de vacaciones trataré de actualizar un poco más pronto, espero que en la semana pueda traer los próximos 2 caps~._**

**_Deja un review que me animan a seguir con la historia._**


	3. Presentación 2: Lilu

**_"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

**_Titulo: Conociendo nuestro futuro_**

**_Autor: Mayu-chan Kagamine_**

**_Palabras del Capitulo: 741_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Advertencias: Algunas malas palabras en capítulos futuros así como golpes, intentos de asesinatos, mucho drama, humor y algunos toques Dark en personajes de la 3ra generación_**

**_Disclaimer: No soy dueña de los personajes aquí mostrados, yo solo juego con ellos y con el tiempo, todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter excepto algún que otro OC son de J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

**††Lilianne Luna Potter **_**«LILU»**_**††**

* * *

Con cuidado una persona encapuchada de amarillo se puso de pie desde la mesa de las serpientes muy lentamente encaminándose a la tarima, Temus le dio un suave apretón en el hombro antes de irse a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor; varias personas de amarillo se removieron incómodamente en sus lugares para sorpresa de los demás presentes en el gran comedor, después de todo, ¿Qué les podía estar inquietando tanto?

-Hola a todo el mundo, prepárense para conocer a la persona más bella del mundo, mi…- antes de que pudiese terminar alguien le interrumpió.

-Perdona pequeña, pero la cosa más bella del mundo soy yo-

-Claro que no Padfoot, la cosa más hermosamente bella soy yo- exclamó James.

-¡DEJEN DE DISCUTIR QUE LO MÁS BELLO SOY YO!- gritó alguien a quien no lograron identificar, pero aun así la discusión no avanzo a más.

-Bueno como iba diciendo, mi nombre es Lilianne Luna Potter- más de uno quedo descolocado por la declaración, los Potter tenían generaciones sin que naciera una niña, mientras la chica retiraba la capucha para permitir que observen su rostro, pelo rojo fuego largo hasta mitad de la espalda con unos ojos chocolate, una cara digna de cualquier sangre pura con algunas pecas que no quedaban para nada fuera de lugar en su rostro.

-¿Eres mi nieta?- preguntó cornamenta con cierta ansiedad en su voz.

-Así es, la menor de tus nietos- una sonrisa dulce apareció en el rostro de Lilu-Mis padres son _Gin_ y _Ry_, y no, no diré los nombres completos- se adelanto a la pregunta que querían hacer los merodeadores.

-Pero así no es divertido- se quejo Canuto.

-Nada es justo en la vida Siri, nada es justo, ahora siguiendo, tengo 13 años y un maravilloso novio-

-¿QUIÉN ES TU NOVIO LILIANNE LUNA?- se escuchó claramente desde la mesa de los leones, todos voltearon a el lugar de donde provino esté, para encontrar que uno de los muchos chicos se intentaba abalanzar sobre Lilu para sacarle la información. Entonces alguien sentado en la mesa de las serpientes se puso en pie, claramente con la intención de calmar al otro, nadie supo que fue lo que dijo aquella misteriosa persona encapuchada pero definitivamente logro calmar la ira de su compañero, el cual solamente se sentó de nuevo en su lugar con un resoplido bastante sonoro.

-Puede continuar señorita Potter- dijo el director una vez todo se tranquilizo en la sala.

-Bien, tengo 2 hermanos mayores sobreprotectores, Aunque Jamsi es el más protector como ya pudieron observar, mis mejores amigos son Allie, Rose, Su, los clones, mi hermanito mayor, la mayoría de mis primos Weasley, y mis dos primos nacidos muggles: Emily y Jonathan Dursley quienes lamentablemente no se presentaran, ¿Qué más?- El rostro de la peli-roja parecía bastante concentrado en recordar.

-¿Tú estado de sangre?- Dijo un Slytherin de tercer curso.

-Y también falto tu casa de Hogwarts y si juegas Quidditch- agrego Remus con aire soñador, creía tener una pequeña idea, como se divertiría con las reacciones de sus amigos, pensaba al tiempo que hacía aparecer una cámara fotográfica.

-¡Cierto!, soy de sangre mestiza, aunque más sangre mágica que muggle, pero eso no evita que sea una orgullosa traidora a la sangre, soy cazadora en el equipo de mi casa, y ahora lo más sorpréndete de todo, más después de lo que he dicho, pertenezco orgullosamente a…- durante la pausa drámatica retiro por completo la capa dejando ver un uniforme con una serpiente en el pecho- Slytherin, la casa de los astutos que sueñan llegar lejos-

-¡Imposible, nunca ningún Potter a estado en Slytherin antes!- grito Prongs totalmente en shock.₁

-Y tampoco antes había habido un Black en Gryffindor y mira a Sirius- refutó la oji-café antes de irse a su lugar muy enojada.

-La has liado Prongsie, la has liado en grande- le murmuro Sirius con evidente lastima, aun más ya que había hecho enfadar a una peli-roja.

-Bueno, mejor sigamos en las presentaciones que se deben presentar la máxima cantidad de personas el día de hoy- Dijo le profesora McGonagall, logrado que todos pusieran atención y el oji-violeta se acercara nuevamente a la tarima.

-Tiene razón Minnie- murmuró el chico mientras daba vueltas a la tómbola- Veamos quien es el próximo en pasar a su tortura-

Mientras Temus terminaba de decir lo último un papelito voló hasta que quedo delante de una persona que llevaba capa azul.

-La próxima en pasar será… **_Tori_**-

* * *

**_1. Prongs, Cornamenta y Prongsie, voy a usar los 3 a lo largo del Fic, lo mismo con los demás merodeadores y sus sucesores._**

**_También aclaro una duda de "Alejadra Cullen", este fic se ubica en el 7mo curso de los merodeadores, más exactamente en octubre de 1977._**

**_Agradezco_****_ a todos por sus hermosos reviews, me los leo todos aunque no los conteste, pero es que se me hace tan complicado ya que casi siempre estoy en mi movil, también les pido perdón por tardar tanto, pero tuve que escribir este capi desde 0, originalmente aquí se iba a presentar Scor, pero me surgió un dilema y puse mejor a alguien más._**

**_Ayúdenme_****_ por favor diciéndome en sus reviews a quien quieren como pareja de Albus_**

**_-Scorpius Malfoy_**

**_-Lorcan Scamander_**

**_-Rose Weasley_**

**_-Alice Longbottom_**

**_-Julieta Zabinni_**

**_Pliiis ayúdenme con esto, ya que dependiendo de la pareja de Al voy a armar las demás._**


End file.
